It's Like That Dirrty Desire Jersey Shore
by Sharpie-Marker1101
Summary: It was a crazy ass year in Miami. Now Mirella is back to party hard, smash and get drunk. However two guys have their eyes on her. With all the drama going down who has time for love or will Mirella make an exception.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am alive, sadly my computer crashed and all of my stories went bye bye. But thank god for USB's, however I still dont have Word to write so please been patient with me. Here's my new story, Jersey Shore.

* * *

~Info/Prologue~ It's Like That Dirrty Desire (Jersey Shore)

Name: Mirella Carmina De Luca

Age: 22

Personality: Mirella does not take bad talk from anyone. She is a loyal friend, will tell a person what she feels, and thinks. She is nice but like all people, if you push and push she will explode.

Looks: Tan skin, dark brown hair waist length and hazel eyes. 36C chest with a nice size ass. Link is on profile.

* * *

It has been a whole year since the JS crew went to Miami. The family broke up all because of one shank named Angelina. I personally do not think her name should even have the word 'Angel' in it; it should be 'Devil'. Last year was very emotional of all of us all of the fights that she cause were just too much to handle. On the last day of Miami, I had to make a decision to either come back to Jersey Shore with the crew for a new season or stay at home and take no part.

~Flashback~

*JS Cam*

Mirella: "So it's the last day of us chillin' in Miami, but I don't know if I want to come back if the producers decide to make season 3. Devilina aka Angelina screwed up everything in the house. Ronnie was a dumbass for treating Sam the way he treated her. In addition, Sam was an idiot for snapping at Jenni, Snookie and I for the letter. Just totally bullshit. So yea, I don't know what is going to happen, but this is probably the last time you and everyone in this house sees me. Bye, Ella out."

~Flashback End~

At the reunion night that aired on MTV, I was a little surprised that they showed my confession. That was when more of the shouting began. Snookie and Jenni didn't want me to leave and not come back. The boys, Vinny, Sit and Pauly D were surprise that all the drama finally broke me. However, I'm human and I could only take so much. I had Sammi and Ronnie both yelling at me for have my own option and Angelina screaming at me for just wanting to scream at me. You can call me a punk, but I was not going to sit there and let them yell at me.

Angelina was first, I acted as if I was going backstage but when I got closer, enough I jumped her. My fist were flying all on her face, while her grab my hair, security had to come and get me off her but I gave her one good kick at her leg.

"I told you I was going to beat your ass, you slut. You fucked with my family so, Imma kick your ass." After that, I was told to sit in the audience so no fights start again.

But now it's time to return to Jersey Shore with all my bitches!

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? I know it wasnt much but all of the drama will be showing up in the next chapter. Please Review I want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this story, it mines alot. And thankz to **Roxy **for the review. And thankz to **Mrs. Godric Bringham,** **Remiav, and synismysyn** for add this story to your alerts.

Here's part two of It's Like That Dirrrty Desire! Enjoy!

* * *

So it's back to Jersey Shore, where it all started. The Family, the love and the drama. I am the last person to arrive back at the Shore. I can't wait to see everyone's face when I show up.

"Are you excited to be back at the Shore?" the camera operator asks, sitting in the passenger seat. "Yea, I can't wait to see everyone especially Snookie and Jenni, my bitches." I bounced.

Driving to Jersey took a while to arrive there, a two and a half hour drive, and I lived in the Island that is not a borough of New York. It's sad, there's only one bus that runs through Staten Island along with a ferry. Every ride on the ferry feels like I leaving homeland to live in America, ha.

"Yes! We are here. I can't wait to see everyone faces when I walk inside." I'm finally back at the Shore, this summer is going to be crazy as hell. It's time to party!

I could feel my heart beat faster and faster with every step in took on the stairs. "Guess whose back bitches!" I screamed into the empty living room. I heard foot stomp down the stairs and screams.

"Mire!" "Ella!" Snookie and Jenni yelled while squeeze me into a hug. After jumping up and down, while being hugged to almost death. I looked around the room to see everyone's expressions.

Vinny, Pauly D, and Mike were shocked, seeing as I said that I was probably coming back to the Shore. "Hey guys, hope you didn't miss me much." I hugged them.

Mike being Mike just had to grab me up and swing in a circle. "Ha ha, Mike put me down you're making me dizzy." After I was put down, I shook my head a few times and saw Sam and Ronnie just staring at me.

I waved at them, just to be a bitch, and then laugh when Ronnie gave me a 'piss off' face and Sammi rolled her eyes. She really does roll her eyes a lot; I just hope they do not stuck in her eyelids one day.

"Anyways, whose room am I staying in?" I laughed. Everyone's hands with up. I giggled and saw a girl that I didn't noticed before. "Hey I didn't see you there, name's Mirella."

"It's ok, my name's Deena I'm Snookie's friend. You can stay in our room." She answered, looking at Jenni and Snookie.

"Cool, time to unpack. Oh the horror." I frowned but then smirked. "Hey Pauly, Vinny, Mike do you want to do me a little favor?" My voice was seductive with my thumb and my pointer finger put together to symbolize 'little'.

"Uh, yea sure." Vinny answered smiling back. See I knew there was a reason why I always liked Vinny more. Such a gentlemen. "Aww really? Ok, can you take my bags upstairs to Jenni's room?" I smiled.

Each one of their face dropped, as if they were going to get a kiss from me, so funny. "Yea, sure"

I walked up to them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the chest, "Thanks you're so sweet." I watched as they all grabbed a bag and carried it upstairs, and then I walked to the kitchen for a drink.

"It's our first night back, we should hit the clubs." Snookie said taking my drink for herself. I shook my head at her as she drank from my cup.

"Let's hit up Karma!" Jenni answered. We all agreed to Karma we go!

Karma was one of the best clubs here at the Shore. I loved Club Karma, best nights ever. I walked up the stairs to tell the boys that we were going to Karma.

"Hey, hey, hey! Pauly D, Vinny, and Mike we are going to Karma it is time to get ready! It is T-shirts time. Let's go!' I shouted, sticking me head to every room.

Hmmmm, to go to Ron and Sammi's room or not to go, what a decision. I decide to go in and ask because it is being polite and I am a polite person.

"Hey do you guys want to go to Karma with us?" I ask, not really wanting to be anywhere near these two. And in response I got two no's, we are going stay home and relax. Ha, as expected isolate yourself from us; no god would come out of it.

An hour and a half passed and we were in the taxi on our way to Karma.

It is officially time to get our Party on and poppin'!

* * *

A/N: Ok whatcha think about it good? is it bad? Please review, I dont know what you think about it if you don't. Let me remind you I can not read minds. So go now and click on that pretty little button and start typing!


	3. Important Must Read!

**This will be remove in four days, so please read it. I am so sorry that  
I haven't update any stories yet. I have be busy with college work  
and I have been in pain. I will be updating soon, I'm guessing by the  
end of this week. I'm not sure, but please be patience with me. Thank you!**

**In other news, I am working on a two new stories, I am going to mean and  
**** not tell you what movie/etc, it is. Mwahaha.**

**The prologue should be out in the next two days, you should read  
it if you are interset. **

**Ok, you by the end of this week, look out for updates. **

**Much love, Sharpiez**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, I didnt update for two weeks. I miss you guys too! Lol. Ok, so I'm guessing that everyone read the note I left, right? Good, so story is the same, college suckz ass,i hate it, but have to do it. Ugh. And now to the thankz.

Thankz to **lily1234, Dammi forza and CrazyLittleAlice456 **for the alerts. Thankz to **lily1234(again), Remiav, Rose Pound, WWEBigeztFan, CrazyLittleAlice456(again), and HistoryNerd **for the reivews. I fianlly write a story that you people like, ya me!

* * *

It's party time at Karma. Everyone is in the taxi, on our way to Karma and tonight is the tonight where we are going to go hard and get drunk! So we are walking pass the bouncers and if I do speak for everyone here right now, then it's damn good to be back in Jersey.

The drinks are come and the music is pumping, it's time to fist pump. I go and grab Vinny and Pauly D, "Come on. Let's Fist Pump!"

After a while of dancing, I decide to just go to the bar and grab a drink, I look around the club. I see Snookie with her little self-dancing the night away, Deena dancing alongside her with some juicehead. Jenni was next to me, drinking and dancing. The boys were being boys, manwhores, ha-ha.

Dancing with a bunch of girls that I would say are a bunch of grenades. I didn't have my eyes on anybody this summer, but things could change. I just don't want a relationship that will end up like Sammi's and Ronnie's. All of the fight is just not worth all the pain that you go through for love.

Tonight wasn't really anything special, don't get me wrong the first night out is awesome. But tonight just didn't seem like an awesome night, I guess it's because everyone is fighting. We're not a family anymore; we're just nine adults who live in a summerhouse tonight.

It seem like everyone was having fun but me. I just do not feel up to partying right now, I think am just going to go home and lay in my bed.

I walked up to Vinny and tap his arm, "I'm not feeling to go. I'm going to go home, ok?" Vinny look at me then looked around the club.

~Vinny's POV~

I was dancing around a little by the wall with a drink in hand. I saw a few girls that I might want to take home. My thoughts were interrupt when I felt a hand tap me on my bicep. I turned around and saw Mirella standing beside me, looking a little ill.

"I'm going home." I saw her lips moving but I only caught some of the words she said. I couldn't help but stare at her, under the variety of flashing lights in the club, she look so beautiful.

*JS Cam*

Vinny: "Ok, so I admit that I think that Mirella is beautiful. First time I seen her when we first meet, oh man. I wanted her from day one, but Mirella is the kind of girl that you watch, not like a stalker though, you watch of she acts. Everyone has their moments when they snap, it was hilarious at the reunion when she jump Angelina. But I think that right now, this summer is the right time to express my feeling towards Mirella."

*JS Cam End*

~Vinny's POV~

I continue to stare at Ella, til I felt my body being shake. "Huh, oh sorry Ella. Umm, coming on, I'll go with you. Let's just go tell everyone else that we are leaving."

Looking for people, one of the most annoy shits to do, they just don't know how to stick to one spot. We found Mike, dancing with a bunch of girls, as usual. Jenni, Snookie, and Deena were dancing together, while Jenni dancing by herself and Deena and Snookie had a guy to party hard with. And the last person to find, the most hardest to find, was one spot then disappear. At last, we found when by the DJ table, how predicable.

We wasted twenty minutes searching for our roommates. We decided to walk instead of taking a cab back to the house.

* * *

A/N: Blam, part 3. Hope you love the weak little cliffhanger i left for you darlings. So, here's a little love confession being shown, so love it. And I know its short forgive me, I wanted to get a update out before the weekend happens. Y'all know what to do, REVIEW and I will give you a cookie! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Pleasssssssseeeeee don't hate me! I love you guys! I know all of yall was like this bitch better update soon. SO since I love you guys soooooo much. Here you go. I just have be busy thinking of titles and summaries for more stories, that I've already started writing. If anybody loves these movies: The Mummy series, Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift and/or Harry Potter then I have upcoming stories for those.

So now on to the thankz: Thank you to **amdragjakelong'sgurl** for the favorite. Thank you to **HistoryNerd, SkellingtonGirl97, msgemgem, emmaleefrost, .hae(interesting name) and rosebaby **for the Alerts. Thank you to **HistoryNerd(again), TeamEveryoneButEdward(totally agree with you, love the name), Kauiltz-Twins-Fangirl, lily1234, and CrazyLittleAlice456 **for the reviews.

* * *

~Mirella's POV~

It was comfortable walking with Vinny back to the house. It was quiet back a comfortable silence. "Thanks, for walking home with me Vinny. It means a lot." I smiled at him, I was happy that I'm not by myself. I think that I'm starting to like Vinny, he's a sweet guy.

"You're welcome; I couldn't leave a pretty girl walking by herself alone at night." He winked at me, laughing slightly, I smiled back. He thought I was pretty, whoa totally preppy right there.

We finally reached the house, it was pretty quiet. I wonder if Sam and Ronnie was still here, maybe they did us all a favor and left. But mostly nothing you wish of humor comes true, Sammi walked out of the kitchen when I was standing in the living room doing my personal wishing.

"Oh, hey." I attempted to smile, but ehh, nothing but a plain straight line. Sammi just looked at me and keep on walking up the stairs. That was very interesting, I think.

I walked upstairs to get ready just to lie down in my bed and relax, the house was quiet nobody was really here except Vinny and me. You can't even count Sam and Ron; you just forget that they are in the house. They just do their own thing, everyone else thinks that they should be apart of the family, but I say let them be. I must say that getting undress with high heels on is an absolute mess.

~Vinny's POV~

Ella and I finally got back to the house and it was as quiet as a mouse, along with the two mice that we had living inside; Ron and Sam. I left Ella downstairs to put something on more comfortable. After putting on a wife beater and gym shorts, I made my way down to the girl's room.

"Hey Ella wan-…." I couldn't even finish my sentence; my eyes just stared at the half-naked chick before me. My mouth was just wide open like a fish; no words would even come out of my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was bearing in mind in front of me, next thing I knew there was an airborne pillow and me hitting the floor.

"Vinny! Don't you know how to knock?" She shouted at me, but sadly I wasn't paying any attention to her. The picture of her half-naked in front of me wouldn't leave my mind.

*JS Cam*  
Vinny: "Oh man, I don't even know what to say. I mean that body, whew! That was absolutely worth getting knock to the ground by a pillow with."  
*JS Cam End*

~Mirella's POV~

Ok then that had to be the most awkward moment ever, to me. I can't believe that Vinny saw me naked, well half naked. But still that's crazy, I never thought that something like this would happen. I quickly finished getting dressed seeing as I didn't want to keep Vinny waiting outside the room for a long time.

This is going to be very weird for us now. "Vinny, I'm done getting dressed you can come in now." I tried to be calm, but my cheeks were burning up with the blush that crossed my face.

"I'm sorry." He started out, but I just shook my head stopping him. "It's ok it was an honest mistake." I told him but it really wasn't, it put basically us on a whole new level.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to chill on the balcony with me and wait for everyone to come home." Vinny had a blush across his face too, but you could see his much better since he didn't have the Italian tan.

I nod my head, "Sure. Let me get a blanket, it's kind of chilly." We went on the roof and laid down on the hammock that was hanging up there. Vinny and I had no idea to what time it was and when the rest of the gang came home. Seeing as we fell asleep cuddled up together. I think that I may have found a cuddle buddy.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo, what do you think. I wonder what the everyone else is going to say. Hmmmmm? Yall know what to do so get on your jobs now. I want to see reviews people. You'll get a ice cream sundae if you do! ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Yup its been forever, but I just didn't feel like writing but I did start back to it again. So here's part 5, next chapter and onward is wen things get more interesting.

* * *

*JS CAM*

Mike: So we get back to the house and of course Ron and Sam are in their own world, but the question is, where is Vinny and Ella? So Pauly and I search the whole house, cuz we know that they came home together. When we get up to the balcony, dun dun dun dun, there is Vinny and Ella cuddling together on the hammock.

Pauly: My face was like this O.O, Vinny boy put the moves oh her. Yeeaaaaaah buddy!

*JS Cam end*

"Let's just leave them there; I can't wait to see their reactions in the morning." Mike laughs, making Pauly laugh with him.

*Ella POV*

A breeze moved by my shoulders so I moved close to the warm object to was conveniently lying next to me. As I was snuggled in the warm being I noticed that it was breathing. Non-moving objects don't breathe, which could only mean that it was a body.

It was not just anybody it was Vinny; I remembered what happen last night. Vinny and I had walked home together after the club, and then I guess we fell asleep on the hammock.

I don't even want to move, so I try and be slick. I moved my arm across his stomach acting like I was since sleeping; of course he wouldn't be able to see my face because it's under the cover so it works.

'Damnnnn, Vinnny got a body! These abs are sick!' I thought stroking his stomach. This kid is making not trying to fall every difficult. I might just be falling for him.

*Vinny POV*

So I woke this morning feeling a body next to me. I'm thinking did I smash last night I had to think about this. Ok, so last night we were at Karma, I remember Mirella coming up to me, then walking, a half naked body?

Wait, I remember now I saw Mirella in only her bra and panties, best picture ever. We went to the balcony and fell asleep waiting for the guys. And we woke up tangled up next to each other. Greatest night ever.

'Whoa she's touching my stomach. Feels like she trying to cope a feel.' I thought. Alright let's play her game. I rolled over and pulled Ella closer to me while putting my head in her neck.

My breath softly rolled across her neck and I heard a little moan from her.

*Ella POV*

I held in a gasp as Vinny grab me into him, and then started to breathe into my neck. I had to hold in a shutter but the little moan couldn't be held in. I just hope he don't hear that.

"Mmmm, Vinny let go, it is time to get up." I whispered into his ear. I didn't want to lose control and jump his bones, but then again I think I wanna lose control. For now we see how this will play out. Let the flirty begin.

* * *

A/N: Review. Tell me what you think ^_^


End file.
